Bloggle Empire
Bloggle Empire The Bloggle Empire is a fairly new spacefaring race, at about 50 colonies. The Bloggles prefer to stay alone, but in some cases will ally with another empire. One example is the shaky alliance with the Terror Bird Empire, with over 500+ colonies. It focuses on trade, mostly. Formation The Bloggle Empire (BE) formed when the Tyricatis Space Agency discovered a wrecked starship on a barren planet. Upon discovery, the cruiser This End Up had scanned the ship, activating a transfer beam and bringing aboard an interstellar drive. This End Up then followed a cryptic map to a nearby star, discovering a long-lost civilization that was destroyed by the Grox. The technology was reversed engineered, leading to the construction of large vessels fitted with FTL drives. Colonization then followed within the next 40 years. The TSA was renamed Bloggle Empire. Galactic Highway The galactic Highway was formed 39 BEC (Bloggle Empire Creation). It is a long, narrow band of colonies extending about 200 parsecs from Tyricatus. Most of the BE colonies are found here. It is used as a faster way of travel between colonies, a very direct route. Often the target of pirates due to vast shipments of spices, minerals, artifacts, and precious materials. Home World/System The bloggles evolved on a planet named Bloggia, hence the name. The star it orbits is named Tyricatus. Planets orbiting tyricatus- -Bloggia -Gagia -Argerma -Kriahfos -Various asteroids Arigel Arigel is a very, very populated world. It is the economic hub of the BE. Founded in 10 BEC, it is one of the first colonies to be created. Thousands of ships pass through daily, and tourists flock to marvel at its huge cities, bustling spaceports, and huge space docks. Population is estimated at 5 billion, and overcrowding is a very big issue. Almost no natural ground is visible on this tiny planet as most space has been taken up by spaceports and cities. The oceans here are toxic, and tourists are advised not to go swimming in them due to deadly amounts of sewage and pollution. Suprisingly, life is not hard to find, just look up. Billions of species from different worlds have found refuge in the cracks and ledges of the skyscrapers, and Wall-Grubs are a common problem. They feed on the metal beams of skyscrapers, and have caused many evacuations.(NOTE- If you have Galactic Adventures expansion Pack, you can see what a magnificant spaceport this is. Just search Arigel Spaceport in the game, and you should see it.) Military Bloggle military consists of 2 catagories-Space Command, and Ground Command. Ships consist of 3 types, with many different makes and models. Frigates-Small, fast, 400 foot long vessels fitted with FTL drives. Sacrificed armor for speed and agility. Cruisers-The main chunk of the fleet is made of cruisers. Faster than carriers, but slower than frigates, and armed to the teeth with plasma weapons. Carriers-Huge, mile long capital ships capable of deploying hundreds of dropships/fighters. Plenty of armor, bristling with weapons, and a max crew of 10,000. Most of the hull is empty, and compartentalised. if a section is damaged too badly it will just fall off. Trade/ Economics The BE has amassed a huge merchant fleet, with hundreds of ships. It is estimated another 10 ships are constructed daily. The bloggles are based around the Sporebuck, as are other Empires. The main area that trade occurs in is the Galactic Highway, a huge string of colonies.The spice trade is a huge part of the bloggle society, freightors filled with tens of thousands of crates are constantly zipping about the galaxy. The BE choose trade because, unlike other races, they have a poor ground military due to their frail, gelatinous bodies. Anatomy The Bloggles are very small, standing around 4 feet at most. They are gelatinous, with their skin holding all their organs in. the organs are surrounded by fluid, instead of blood. they are held upright by a single spinal structure, albeit a very flexible one. Due to their form, they rely on vehicles in war. They move with a pair of cilia attached to their bodies. They have not evolved very much since the first time they went on land. Act 1843 By law, all ships in the fleet are to be decomissioned, and replaced by superior next-gen vessels. These new ships are faster, tougher, and overall better. Civilian ships will not be replaced. only the navy starships. Any captains who refuse to have their ships replaced will have their ships refitted and upgraded. Category:Species Category:Empires